Buscando el lugar correcto
by Gldxz
Summary: ...Necesitaron conseguir un lugar donde sus suspiros no fueran escuchados ni levantaran sospechas de lo que hacian... ItaXDei / Drabbles / LIME // FELIZ CUMPEAÑOS A DEI! nwn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_A_****dvertencia: ItaDei… LEMON!**

Ejeje… aquí las siniestras locuras que gracias a"**Death and Degrees**" puedo escribir. Gracias chica x el apoyo! Me ayudaste mucho…** Derama-sensei **&** Louvre **también gracias x el apoyo! xD

DISFRUTEN EL DRABBLE!! Jeje n_n

* * *

BUSCANDO EL LUGAR CORRECTO

…

1. El armario

…

…

No es que disfrutaran mucho haciéndolo en secreto. Pero el lugar donde se encontraban no era el más adecuado para hacerlo "tranquilamente". Y es que la habitación de Deidara se encontraba justo en "el-punto-donde-toda-palabra-o-acto-resonaba-en-toda-la-cueva" y la habitación de Itachi se encontraba infestada de aroma a pescado (compartía cuarto con Kisame).

No tenían remedio, tenían que usar el armario que quedaba del otro lado de la cueva. Aunque gracias a eso, podían tener un poco más de privacidad.

…

…

-Hum… Deidara… ¿Quién esperaría _semejante cosa_ de ti?- Decía Itachi, mientras hacia que Deidara se quitara su camisa. Estaba abierto, con su pantalón sutilmente abajo mostrando al Uchiha su erecto miembro.

Ambos estaban de pie, uno cerca del otro, juntando sus labios constantemente.

-Cállate, y apresúrate que no aguantaré tanto, unn… - tomaba a Itachi de los brazos, haciendo que este quedara a pocos centímetros, recargando sus caderas en las suyas, haciendo contacto entre ambos miembros.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Deidara sintió una dureza entrar en su bajo.

-Aaahh… Ita… chi… hmmp… - susurraba excitado - … no la metas tanto… duele… arggh…

-Tsk – chasqueó Itachi - … primero estas diciendo que consiga un lugar y… ahora quieres que me detenga… ¿Quién te entiende? – no paró de moverse, arremetiendo contra su querido uke.

-Es solo que…Aaahh… - Itachi había dado en el punto exacto – kami… de nuevo… hazlo de nuevo...

Arremetió duramente. Los gemidos salían incontenibles de sus bocas.

…

…

Cuando terminaron, se habían dado cuenta del _desastre_ que habían armado en aquel pequeño lugar.

-Tendremos que llamar a alguien que limpie esto, o esta vez si nos descubrirán…

-Hump, ¿Y que si nos descubren? – insinuó Deidara, tocando el pecho de su seme - ¿Acaso no levantamos ya muchas sospechas, escapándonos de los deberes y las misiones?

Era irresistible. De nueva cuenta tomó los labios del rubio, aprisionándolo, seduciéndole con el sharingan.

-¿No te cansas, hombre? Haces que me caliente…

-Je – sonríe maléficamente, como cuando hace explotar una de sus obras artísticas - … ese ha sido mi objetivo desde que te conocí… hacerte arder en mis brazos.

…

…

…

…

* * *

BaSTANTE corto XD ((eso que?)) Que tal? Hare varios drabbles... Derama sensei me ha inspirado para hacer máas.. juju

Espero reviews! lol


	2. Chapter 2

nDisclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei… LIME!**

Yey! el segundo drabble! jujuju... MALEFICO!!

y esperen el 3º... ese SI estaRa fuera de onda

lol

* * *

BUSCANDO EL LUGAR CORRECTO

…

2. Las Aguas termales

…

…

Con el pretexto de ir a cumplir misiones, Itachi y Deidara se escabulleron hasta unas pequeñas aguas termales. Por supuesto, eran solo pretextos, seguían tratando de encontrar el lugar ideal para hacer sus maldades.

…

Ya sin ropa, ambos entraron al agua. El Uchiha, desesperado, abrazó por la espalda a Deidara, y pasando sus manos hacia enfrente, comenzaba a estimularlo.

-mmm… Dei… - besaba su cuello – no se que pueda ser mas caliente, si tu piel o toda esta agua hirviente.

-agggh… ¿Andas provocado verdad, Uchiha? Y eso que no hace unas horas me tenías a tu antojo… - hacía su cabello a un lado, para que el pelinegro tomara todo su cuello.

-Vamos… ábrete de una vez – dijo subiéndolo encima de sus piernas. Deidara sintió una dureza muy cerca de la suya.

-Tsk… ¿Quien te viera con esa cara de santo, maldito? Hahn! – entró de un golpe.

-Humm… de esto no me canso nunca… ¿Y tu? – ya estaban "mojados" al tope.

-Maldición… mas rápido!... ahh

-Je… – soltó una risa, al ver a su amigo desesperado – vamos Dei, disfrutémoslo poco a poco… el agua es nuestra, como tu cuerpo es mío… - tomaba la extremidad del rubio y la apretaba.

-¡Joder! Qué sucio eres… hmmm… vas a tener que limpiar el agua después de todo lo que hagamos…

…

Como toda persona "normal", y ocuparan las aguas para lo que fuera, tenían que pagar su uso. Además, un pago extra por "ensuciar impúdicamente el lugar". Salieron, dejando a la encargada con la mente inundada de malos pensamientos (y es que escucho todo).

-Tsk… vaya que salió caro, Itachi… lo bueno es que nos prevenimos agarrando algo de dinero de Kakuzu… sino nos pondrían a lavarlo todo… Jah – rió inocente.

-Al menos "terminamos" a tiempo, sino nos habrían cobrado otra hora más…

Iban de la mano, cariñosos. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente lugar? A lo lejos se veía la gran puerta de Konoha…

...

* * *

Ok.. no es lo mejor que he hecho pero… es lindo!

Lol… son unos sucioos!!

Dely! Este va para ti! Jujuju

REVIEW!!?? Je… grax x leer n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei… LIME!**

--lol aquí el 3er Drabble… Jajaja… OwO

* * *

BUSCANDO EL LUGAR CORRECTO

…

3. Residencia deshabitada

…

…

Kakashi y Naruto tenían labores nocturnas esa noche.

-Naruto, tu nueva misión es ir a darle mantenimiento al domicilio de Sasuke – decía Kakashi, revisando unas hojas que la 5ª Hokage le encargó.

-¡Bien! Haré lo mejor que pueda, Kakashi Sensei… – el rubiecito se iba a toda prisa – "Sasuke… lo hago por ti" – decía para sus adentros.

…

-¡Oee! ¡Cuanto polvo hay alrededor! Tsk… – Naruto abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se fueron directo a la cama. Le pareció ver "algo" o "a alguien" moverse en ella. Y no era para tanto, había un enorme bulto sobre ella.

El joven Uzumaki creyó que solo era un montón de ropa. Cerró la puerta y, cuando lo hizo, del enorme bulto se asomaba un pelinegro con los cabellos des alborotados. Buscaba a "algún intruso" pero debido a la obscuridad, no pudo ver nada. Continuó con lo suyo…

-Ah… Deidara – esos susurros asustaron a Naruto, quien volteó hacia la cama, viendo como "ese algo" se movía. Se quedó estático

-Aaahh… Oee… Itachi… ah… ¿Seguro q… que nadie… viene a este… lugar, hunn? – una segunda voz, escuchada muy claramente por el rubiecito.

-Estoy… seguro… ya nadie se acuerda de la casa de Sasuke… - se movía mas salvajemente entre las cobijas - … ahora mejor solo disfruta…

-Aaahh… Itachi… Humm… si que sabes como hacerlo…

Naruto estaba en shock. ¿Itachi? ¿Deidara? Los podía recordar; eran esos miembros de Akatsuki, pero ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

-Deidara… terminaré pronto… ahh…

-Hazlo de una vez… Tsk… que tampoco aguantare mucho…

…

…

Después de un rato, los Akatsuki se quitaron de entre las cobijas. Estaban muy desarreglados. Como pudieron, se pusieron la ropa, aun sin dejar de "manosearse". Naruto dio la cara (que por cierto, estaba pálida).

-Ohm… Uzumaki Naruto… - lo vio Itachi, mientras estaba sentado en el borde de la cama - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Itachi… Uchiha… - apretó su puño y se acercó a sus enemigos- ¡¿Qué demonios vienen a hacer en casa de Sasuke?! – gritó - ¿Por qué entran sin permiso?

-Jah… se nota que le enfada que vengamos a "hacerlo" en la cama de "su amiguito" – dijo Deidara con una sonrisa en su boca.

-De todas maneras, no volveremos… – el Uchiha se levanto - … sale muy caro venir a esta aldea. Busquemos otro lugar…

-Hum, como quieras, amor… - también se levanta y salen por la ventana, tomados de la mano.

…

Naruto queda solo. Pensando en un sinfín de "cosas"…

-Sasuke… - dibuja una mueca de asco - ¿Cómo le hacen dos hombres para…? Agggh… – corre al baño y saca ese asco guardado. Y es que, el pequeño inocente, se imagino a su querido Sasuke, haciéndolo con… él.

* * *

Sinceramente, no me quedó como esperaba… pero bueno.

Espero les guste… REVIEWS!!??

Graaciaas!! Los quiero.. lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei… LIME!**

--lol aquí el 4º Drabble… Jajaja… OwO

* * *

**BUSCANDO EL LUGAR CORRECTO**

…

3. Callejón de la lluvia

…

…

-Pein… - decía una mujer de cabellos y ojos azules, parada en lo que se llamaría "un balcón"; observaba a un sujeto peli naranja, de ojos con círculos grises. Se encontraba mirando todo lo que le pertenecía: Una villa - ¿Has sentido lo mismo que yo?

Pein, sabiendo lo que su compañera decía, detuvo la lluvia que él mismo había comenzado.

Asintió.

-Ya sabes que hacer, entonces… – dijo, con una voz fuerte y fría. Al instante, La hermosa chica se convirtió en miles de mariposas de papel, que se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

…

"_¿Q-qué es esto?... Itachi y Deidara… No es posible; Pein tiene que saberlo…"_

-Hmmm… hmmm… - Deidara suspiraba, mientras permanecía recargado en una de las paredes de aquel frió callejón cerrado, mientras sus manos jugaban inquietas con el cabello de "su Uchiha" y mientras sus labios se posaban impacientemente en los de él.

-… ¿Por qué querías hacerlo aquí? – dice calmado el pelinegro, sosteniendo con sus manos las piernas de Deidara, cargándolo, _entrando_…

-Agggh… n-no hacen falta… m-muchas explicaciones… aaahh – el rubio cerró sus ojos ante el contacto.

-Pero… pudimos ir a algún cuarto desalojado… además esta lloviendo…

-Tsk… idiota. – Deidara abre sus ojos y mira burlón al Uchiha -… hace varios minutos… la lluvia… cesó… unn

Itachi miraba el cielo; ya se había despejado. Siguió moviéndose, dando sus últimas arremetidas, y terminando dentro de su rubio.

-Pein-sama… - pronunció Itachi, abrazando a Deidara, protegiéndolo por si el líder trataba de lastimarlo o retarlo, a lo cual, Deidara notó la presencia del peli naranja.

Pein estaba de pié, observando a los muchachos retadoramente. Junto a él, Konan.

-Así que… ¿A esto es a lo que juegan cada que se desaparecen?... – articuló la chica.

-Humm… - Itachi asintió, sin ningún titubeo.

-Son unos imbéciles… ¡Deberían de enfocarse más en las misiones y en la captura de los bijuus! – gritó Pein

El rubio se asustó, pero Itachi lo abrazó aún más fuerte, con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-¿Por qué no mejor… ustedes tratan de enfocarse más en este tipo de actividades?... – baja a su Deidara, a lo que éste sube sus pantalones cohibido - …son realmente relajantes… y placenteras…

Itachi acomoda su ropa, y se lleva de la mano a Deidara.

-Pein… - dice la chica, mirando que su compañero estaba pálido.

-… Sígueme… - dijo sin más, caminando por las deshabitadas calles sin voltear a ver a la peli azul.

-¿E-eh?... – Konan lo ve avanzar.

-… Veamos si el Uchiha tiene razón… - sonríe.

...

* * *

**Hola!! Aaww! Perdón x la tardanza… no tenía mucho tiempo ni… ganas//motivacion! Hahahaha…**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADOO**

**REVIEEWS!!!**

Se les quiere! Gracias n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei // LIME**

¡Hola de nuevo! … de Nuevo actualizando este fic, y aprovechando para "celebrar" el cumpleaños de Deidaraa!! :D:D [````] D:D:

Disfruten el drabble n_n

* * *

5. De regreso a la cueva.

…

…

Era irritante estar ahí; sentado en la sala, esperando por una nueva misión, "leyendo" un libro, mientras de reojo miraba con desprecio a esos dos; estaban jugueteando en el sofá más cercano, tocando partes que, según el propio religioso, "eran partes prohibidas que nunca debían usarse ni tocarse". De lo contrario, Jashin-sama los castigaría terriblemente.

-Hmmm… Itachi… – Deidara dejó salir un suspiro cargado de deseo, mientras sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados y su lengua degustaba de aquel delicioso sabor que le daba el Uchiha con su boca.

-Vamos Dei… vamos a otro lugar… me muero de ganas por "hacértelo" de nuevo… - Itachi susurró en su boca, sin querer despegársele ni un segundo - …yo se que quieres… tanto como yo… - si bien llevaban cerca de 7 meses de conocerse, sus palabras y sus acciones demostraban que se conocían casi a la perfección; Itachi no estaba equivocado, Deidara quería.

-Si, Ita… pero tenemos que esperar a que… se nos asigne una nueva misión... aaahh.

-Entonces hagámoslo aquí… vamos… vamos… - Itachi ya comenzaba a meter su mano entre la capa del rubio.

Fue entonces que el jashinista furioso, cerró el libro con fuerza y se levantó de su lugar.

-¡A ver ustedes! Hijos del pecado… - señala con su dedo a ambos Akatsuki - … ¿Pueden dejar de hacer esas vulgaridades aquí? Joder…

El rubio y el pelinegro se detienen y voltean a verle con indiferencia. Itachi se mantenía arriba del rubio, mientras éste lo sujetaba por el cuello.

-Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo? – Itachi suelta un gesto de sarcasmo.

-… ¡Deja de hacerte el chistoso, Uchiha! – gritó; en ese momento. Kakuzu, quien segundos atrás había salido de la oficina, queda sordo ante tal grito del peliblanco. Pone una cara de mala hostia y pone sus ojos en Hidan.

-"Gulp" – Hidan traga saliva y comienza a sudar frio. El peligro le asechaba.

Kakuzu se limita a sonreír maléficamente.

En ese momento el líder se asoma y dice:

-Hidan… - le avienta un trapeador y una cubeta, a lo cual el peliblanco las atrapa un poco confundido - …por hacer tanto escándalo a ti te tocan las labores domesticas; después de eso se van a su misión. Itachi, Deidara… - ahora mira a la tierna parejita -…ustedes tienen el día libre.

Cierra la puerta de su oficina. Cinco segundos y la bomba llamada Hidan explotaría.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Que demo…!!!??? – no pudo completar sus palabras, porque Kakuzu ya lo había tomado del brazo y lo llevaba arrastrando hasta el cuarto de lavado. Ahí lo castigaría como Jashin mandaba.

Mientras tanto, Itachi y Deidara ya se dirigían a disfrutar de su "rico día libre"…

...

...

...

* * *

**… y lo mas probable es que Itachi haya ido a celebrar el cumple del rubiecitooo nwn**

**Jejeje… Feliz cumpleaños Dei!! Disfruta tu.. lemon con Itachi xD**

**Hahahaha**

**Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei / LIME**

* * *

**(ESPECIAL: COLABORACION DE KARU-SUNA)**

Unicamente se encontará en su perfil.

n_n


End file.
